Wildefrau
Summary Wildefrau is one of the humans that regularly cross to the parallel world of Ground's Nir. Wildefrau is at the level cap and she is considered to rival Beatrice in raw power. She's also a famous fighter in the Inn Town's battle arena. Wildefrau also works as an assassin for the Information Broker, and she's sent alongside Rusalka to kill Beatrice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C physically, Low 7-B with magic Name: Wildefrau (Ground's Nir name, real name unknown), Ice Waterfall Princess Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ice Waterfall Princess, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Blizzard Creation, Absolute Zero, skilled sword user, skilled martial artist, Immunity to Water/Ice/Cold, resistance to Absolute Zero and various types of damage Attack Potency: At least Building level physically (Highly superior to fodder humans and people like Pure Knight, who can defeat monsters capable of destroying buildings barehanded), Small City level with magic (Can create a blizzard that covers an entire mountain) Speed: Subsonic (Even much weaker warriors than her have percentage type buffs on them that increase their speed by 500%, comparable to Beatrice) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: Street level against bullets (Has no resistance against them), at least Building level against most types of attacks (Should be able to tank attacks from fodder humans), at least City level against Water/Ice/Cold attacks (Immune to her own attacks and the Sage's water/ice attacks) Stamina: High, comparable to Beatrice Range: Extended melee range, at least several hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: High, Wildefrau is one of the most experienced humans in Ground's Nir and works as an assassin for the Information Broker. She's capable of both overwhelming firepower and slowly draining the energy of the enemy with her cold, has studied iai and martial arts Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, she's weak against bullets due to lack of specific resistance, her resistances depend on her Willpower (mental energy used for magic) and will disappear when it runs out Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Like other humans that cross to Ground's Nir, Wildefrau is capable of using magic. Her Job is Ice Waterfall Princess. Wildefrau has focused exclusively on Water Magic, specifically mastering the use of ice and cold, to the point she rivals Beatrice's mastery over fire. Like Beatrice, her mastery over Water Magic has given her 100% Water Resistance. Her Shining Weapon is a short sword she holds strapped to her chest. *'Freezing:' Wildefrau is capable of casually flash freezing even large quantities of lava to temperatures lower than -195ºC even without using her Shining Weapon, and she can freeze human bodies to -273ºC. Her freezing abilities allow her to liquefy the gasses making up air, including nitrogen and oxygen. *'Ice Manipulation:' Wildefrau is capable of creating and manipulating ice. **'Ice Zweihänder:' Wildefrau is capable of creating a double-edged Zweihänder twice as long as she's tall. **'Ice Shield:' Wildefrau can create an ice gauntlet-like arm alongside her real right arm. The arm holds a hexagonal lantern shield. Wildefrau switches the illumination candle of the lantern shield for an aroma candle to stick the smell to her enemies and allow her to accurately track them even through her own blizzard, *'Blizzard Creation:' Wildefrau can make a blizzard capable of covering an entire mountain to lower the temperature of the area for more than 10 degrees. This lowers visibility, erases footprints and slowly freezes the enemy to death. The blizzard is accompanied by a special heat insulation effect that prevents any targets caught up on it from heating themselves with fire, even if they are magical flames, though other sources of warmth like hot springs will still work. *'Cold Edge:' A spell apparently consisting on Wildefrau making an icy slash with her Shining Weapon, similar to Beatrice's Melt Cutting spell. *'Absolute Zero Slash:' By drawing her Shining Weapon, Wildefrau can unleash a slash that freezes a large area at Absolute Zero, freezing everything, liquids and gasses, solid. This technique solidifies all gasses and drops both temperature and air pressure to absolute zero, so even opponents that can resist the cold will die due to asphyxiation and the difference in pressure destroying their body from the inside. However, while Wildefrau can resist absolute zero due to her Water Resistance, she needs to use her power to regulate the pressure and air around her so that she can breathe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Teenagers Category:Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7